Cartoon Team
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: This is the introduction of my team named Cartoon Team. Please R
1. Prologue: Cartoon Team

Hello, everyone! This is my first story. I hope you  
enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the  
story. I only own "Cartoon Team" name.

Prologue: Cartoon Team

Cartoon Team is a team that its members are the  
character of cartoons & anime series. This team is  
formed to make a friendship connection between  
universes. For example, Spongebob Squarepants can  
meet Naruto Uzumaki, or Ichigo Kurosaki can meet  
Optimus Prime. Not only make a friendship, this team  
can also make a special adventure, share member's  
personalities, etc.

Oh, I almost forget. In this team there is no enemies. All of cartoon & anime characters are friends, even if they are villains. But sometimes, there are some competition between them. That's normal because after that, they become friends again.

Well, this is the first chapter. The next chapter will  
explain the history of Cartoon Team. So, stay tuned.  
Reviews are welcomed.


	2. History of Cartoon Team

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Now, this is the  
second one. Enjoy!

History of Cartoon Team

Jimmy Neutron had successfully made his invention (as  
usual) named "Dimensional Portable Portal". After  
finished, he called his friends to come to his lab.

Jimmy: Now, I'll introduce my new invention. "  
Dimensional Portable Portal".

Carl: What's that for, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Like its name, it can send us to another  
universe.

Sheen: Wow, it's great! With that we can go meet  
Ultra Lord.

Cindy: That sounds great. But, I'm sure it'll make a  
trouble as usual.

Jimmy: It won't, Cindy. Watch this.

Jimmy activated his portal. Then, a portal was opened.

Jimmy: See?

Cindy: It doesn't prove anything.

Suddenly, the portal blew the air & a lot of people out  
from it.

Cindy: I've warned you.

Jimmy: I don't understand. Why is this happened?

Danny: Where are we?

Patrick: Looks like we're not in Bikini Bottom.

Libby: (saw the people came out from the portal) Oh,  
my God! Cindy, look at them. You won't believe this.

Cindy: (saw them) Hey! That's Spongebob Squarepants  
(pointed at Spongebob). And that's Naruto Uzumaki,  
the famous anime character (pointed at Naruto).

Carl: This means that...

Cindy, Libby, Carl & Sheen: Jimmy has sent all of  
cartoon & anime characters to our universe.

Jimmy: What? That's impossible to send all of them at  
the same time.

Spongebob: Are you the person who open the weird  
hole? You have to send us back! I can't miss my  
favorite show.

Coby: My parents were scared when I & my friends  
were sucked to your hole.

And, all of them made a protest because of Jimmy's  
portal.

Jimmy: Okay, okay! I'll repair it. But, I need help. If I  
repair it alone, it'll take one day.

Dexter: I'll help you.

Gyro: I will, too!

Jimmy: Thank you!

Jimmy prepared his tools & began repairing. Dexter &  
Gyro helped him.

Squidward: While waiting, can you tell us where we  
are?

Cindy: You all are in the Retroville now.

Sandy: Retroville? I know that. It's the town where  
Jimmy & his friends live.

Coby: How do you know, squirrel?

Sandy: I have a name, fools. My name is Sandy. I know  
it because I always watch them on TV.

Coby: Oh, sorry! I'm Coby anyway.

Spongebob: And I'm Spongebob. Nice to meet you.

Coby: Nice to meet you, Spongebob.

That little conversation was listened by the others.  
So, it turned into a big introduction. This also  
happened to Jimmy, Dexter & Gyro.

In the evening, after they repaired Jimmy's portal,

Jimmy: Thank you for helping me.

Dexter: Don't mention it. All of inventors must help  
each other.

Jimmy: Now, I'll send you all back to your own  
universe.

Naruto: No. I still want to meet you all.

Sakura: The Big Head right, Naruto. We have to go  
home.

Jimmy: Hey, I'm not The Big Head. I'm Jimmy Neutron.

Naruto: If we can't, I'll stay here.

Sakura: You stupid! (punched Naruto)

Jimmy: (thought first) I've got an idea. I'll copy my  
invention so we can go to each other's universe.

Naruto: (rubbed his cheek) That's a great idea.

Bud: How about forming a team?

Jimmy: Team? That's a good idea.

Optimus Prime (Cybertron): Yes, that's right. With  
team, we can share our personalities, make an  
adventure, etc.

Jimmy: How about the others? (All of them say 'Yes')  
Alright. So, what's the team's name?

Conan: Because we are the cartoon & anime characters,  
I suggest our team's name is "Cartoon Team".

Sena: That name is really match to us.

Jimmy: "Cartoon Team"? It's a good name.

Spongebob: Hooray! We are the Cartoon Team member  
now.

Kakashi: Who's the leader? Every team must have a  
leader.

Carl: Jimmy, of course. Because of him, you all are here  
& this team is formed.

Jimmy: Thank you, Carl!

And finally, Jimmy copied his portal & gave it to his  
new friends so they could go home.

In the next day, they came to Jimmy's lab to discuss  
about their base. After a long discuss, they agreed to  
make a base beside Jimmy's lab, plus attended a  
meeting once a month.

***THE END***

A/N: In this story,  
1. All of anime characters can speak  
English.  
2. All of Spongebob characters can breath in the  
land (except Sandy)

Hooray! This story is done. But, if this make you  
confused, you can ask me. Stay tuned for the next  
story.


End file.
